Sith-Akademie (Korriban)
thumb|right|Der Eingang der AkademieDie Sith Akademie war eine Ausbildungsstätte für Sith auf Korriban. Die Akademie lag etwas höher neben dem Tal der Dunklen Lords. Direkt daneben befand sich die Kolonie Dreshdae. Auf Korriban wurden nur die besten Sith- Schüler ausgebildet; die von denen man aufgrund ihres großen Macht-Potentials annehmen konnte, dass sie einmal zu einem Sith Lord aufsteigen würden. Daher war die Akademie einzigartig in der ganzen Galaxis. Äußeres Erscheinungsbild thumb|left|LageplanDer Eingang der Akademie wurde stets von einer Sith Truppe bewacht, die nur Studenten und bekannte Sith in die Akademie eintreten ließ, der Ausweis war eine Art Medaillon. Vor dem Eingang befanden sich einige Statuen und der Eingang selbst war durch ein schweres Tor mit zahlreichen Öffnungsmechanismen versperrt. In der Akademie befanden sich ein zentraler Raum, zahlreiche Abteile, die den Studenten zugewiesen waren, ein Trainingsraum mit Gefangenen, eine Folterkammer und eine Bibliothek, sowie die gut gesicherte Kammer von Uthar Wynn. Die gesamte Akademie war unterirdisch in den Fels gehauen worden, es gab einige Lüftungsschächte, durch welche Licht in die Akademie fallen konnte. Geschichte Der genaue Zeitpunkt der Gründung der Akademie ist unbekannt, sie wurde jedoch nach dem Großen Hyperraumkrieg, nach dem Verschwinden der Sith-Spezies auf Korriban gegründet und es ist nicht geklärt, wer den verlassenen und trostlosen Planeten wiederentdeckte und dort eine Akademie errichtete. Revan und Malak benutzten die Akademie während der Zweiten Sith-Krieges für die Rekrutierung neuer Sith in ihrem Imperium und viele gefallene Jedi und sonstige Machtsensitive schlossen sich den Sith an und erhielten eine Ausbildung in der Akademie. thumb|Uthar Wynn, ein Leiter der Akademie.Ein früher Meister der Akademie war Jorak Uln, dieser wurde jedoch von seinem Schüler Uthar Wynn verstoßen und der Herrschaft über die Akademie beraubt. Nach seinem Sturz kehrte Revan im Jahre 3956 VSY nach Korriban zurück, um abermals eine Sternenkarte im Grab von Naga Sadow zu suchen. Es kam zu einer Konfrontation zwischen Yuthura Ban, der Schülerin Uthars und Anwerberin für neue Studenten. Revan sollte mit Yuthura Ban Uthar Wynn ausschalten, damit sie die Herrschaft über die Sith-Akademie erlangen konnte. Nachdem Revan im Grab die Sternenkarte gefunden hatte, wandten sich Revan und Ban gegen Uthar und konnten diesen bezwingen. Yuthura Ban wollte ihre Macht jedoch nicht teilen und attackierte Revan. Dieser konnte sie besiegen, verschonte sie aber. Yuthura schloss sich daraufhin den Jedi an. Wer danach die Führung über die Akademie übernahm, ist unbekannt. Die Wachen im Tal der Dunklen Lords fragten sich, warum Revan alleine zurückkehrte, da er von Uthar und Yuthura begleitet worden war und dachten, er sei der Prüfung entflohen. Dies war ein gravierender Regelverstoß und die gesamten Studenten der Sith-Akademie begannen, Revan und sein Gefolge anzugreifen. Die Abenteurer mussten einen Großteil der Sith in der Akademie töten, bis sie mit der Ebon Hawk vom Planeten fliehen konnten. Die Akademie ging am Ende des Zweiten Sith Kriegs unter, da sich die Sith gegeneinander wandten. Die Sith waren durch die Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede sehr geschwächt und waren durch den Tod von Darth Malak orientierungslos und hatten keine Führung mehr. Korriban wurde danach von Revan angegriffen, um die restlichen Sith von Korriban zu zerschlagen (Erste Schlacht von Korriban). Allmählich bekämpften die Sith sich in der Akademie so lange, bis diese aufgelöst wurde. Darth Sion war zu diesem Zeitpunkt anwesend und erlebte den Vorgang mit, wie er der Verbannten später berichtete. Im Jahr 3951 VSY kam die Verbannte nach Korriban, um dort die Jedi Loona Vash zu suchen. Kurz vor ihr waren Darth Sion mit einigen Sith Attentätern in die Akademie eingedrungen, um sie dort abzufangen, Darth Sion zog sich kurz vor ihrer Ankunft zurück und die Verbannte musste sich fürs Erste gegen die Attentäter verteidigen. Sie fand die Akademie in einem heruntergekommenen und verlassenen Zustand vor. Innerhalb der Akademie wimmelte es von Shyraks und anderen Tieren. In der Akademie war ein automatisches Lernsystem eingerichtet worden, was wegen des Fehlens der Lehrer eine Notlösung darstellen sollte. Die Verbannte musste auf einer Konsole einige Fragen zu den Sith beantworten, damit ihr der Zugang zur Bibliothek gestattet wurde. In der Bibliothek musste sie einige Fragen beantworten, um in den Trainingsraum zu gelangen. Außerdem fand sie in der Bibliothek einige Sprengsätze, mit denen sie die ehemalige Kammer von Uthar Wynn aufsprengen konnte. Dort musste die Verbannte sich einigen wilden Tieren stellen, um in die Folterkammer zu kommen. Dort fand sie die Leiche von Loona Vash. Anschließend musste sie sich im Hauptraum der Akademie Darth Sion stellen, konnte jedoch fliehen und den Planeten mit der Ebon Hawk verlassen. Die Akademie wurde während der Neuen Sith Kriege, nach der Schlacht von Korriban wieder eröffnet und der junge Darth Bane wurde dort ausgebildet.Zur Zeit des Imperiums wurde die Akademie im Laufe des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs zerstört. Abläufe und Ausbildung Es sehr schwierig, als Interessent in die Akademie zu gelangen und auf Dauer in ihr zu überleben. Als Eingangstest musste man einen Lehrer oder einen wichtigen Studenten beeindrucken, um ein Medaillon zu bekommen, das einem den Eintritt in die Akademie gewährte und einen als Studenten auszeichnete. Gefallene Jedi hatten oft weniger Problem als komplette Neuankömmlinge, da diese schon mit der Macht vertraut waren. Die Studenten mussten gegeneinander antreten und sich bekämpfen, somit lernten sie schon früh den rücksichtslosen und egoistischen Ansatz der Sith. Es ging vor allem darum, einen Leiter zu beeindrucken und Prestige zu sammeln, damit man am Ende eines Ausbildungsjahrs als einer der wenigen Studenten die Akademie verlassen konnte und den Titel eines echten Sith innehatte. thumb|left|Mekel, ein Student in typischer Uniform.Bei diesem Vorgang kamen viele Studenten um, was von den Sith beabsichtigt war. Der stärkste und gerissenste, hinterhältigste und grausamste setzte sich in der Akademie durch. Viele Studenten nutzten ihre Konkurrenten für ihre eigenen Zwecke aus, schürten Konflikte, um sich einen Vorteil zu verschaffen, oder töteten sich gegenseitig, damit sie weniger Konkurrenz hatten. Jedoch spielte die individuelle Macht jedes individuellen Studenten eine wichtige Rolle. So hatte Revan nach seinem Fall keine Probleme, als Sieger der Sith-Akademie hervorzugehen, ohne sich auf die für einen Jedi moralisch unvertretbaren Praktiken einzulassen, da seine grundsätzliche Macht die der Studenten um ein vielfaches überschritt. Revan wandte sich nicht der dunklen Seite zu, er musste jedoch die Sith-Akademie bestehen, damit er die Sternenkarte finden konnte. Die Herrschaft über die Akademie basierte auf dem gleichen Prinzip: Oft wurden die Studenten Teil eines Machtkampfes zwischen ihren Vorgesetzten und die Herrschaft je nach Machtlage. So stürzte Uthar Wynn seinen Meister Jorak Uln und Yuthura benutzte Revan um wiederum, um ihren Meister Uthar zu töten. Im Neuen Sith Krieg war Qordis der Leiter der Akademie. Prestige konnte man als Student auf viele Weisen erlangen. Eine beliebte Aufgabe war es, die Gräber im Tal der Dunklen Lords zu durchsuchen, einige Gefangene erfolgreich zu befragen, oder gegen Gefangene erfolgreich zu kämpfen. Die meisten Gefangenen waren republikanische oder mandalorianische Soldaten. Revan musste zahlreiche Aufgaben erfüllen, bis er für die Abschlussprüfung ausgewählt wurde. Das Töten von Konkurrenten dagegen brachte keinerlei Prestige, es bedeutete lediglich einen persönlichen Vorteil, da man dadurch einen Gegner mehr ausgeschaltet hatte. Viele Studenten betrachteten es als Vergnügen, hoffnungsvolle Neuankömmlinge in der benachbarten Kolonie Dreshdae zu quälen und zu töten. So ließ Mekel beispielsweise aus seinem Sadismus heraus einige Interessenten vor der Akademie verhungern, da diese sich erhofften, durch ihre Leidensfähigkeit Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und in die Akademie aufgenommen zu werden. Die Sith machten auch keinen Halt davor, willkürlich Zivilisten in Dreshdae zu töten. Gleich nach seiner Ankunft begegnete der gedächtnislose Revan einem Sith, der drei Interessenten über die Philosophie der Sith ausfragte und sie wegen ihrer falschen Antworten zuerst blamieren, quälen und anschließend töten wollte. Revan half den Interessenten zu entkommen. In der Akademie wurde Revan mehrmals von Sith angegriffen, die aus Frustration über ihre harten Prüfungen ihren Frust an ihm auslassen wollten, oder ihre Macht vor ihren Kollegen demonstrieren wollten. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel)'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords'' *''Shadows and Light'' *''Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit'' *''Jedi Quest 11 - Die letzte Machtprobe'' Kategorie:Bauwerke Kategorie:Akademien en:Sith Academy (Korriban)